The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Monarda plant, botanically known as Monarda didyma, typically grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allmobird’.
The new Monarda plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cuijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new strong Monarda plants with attractive flowers and long flowering period.
The new Monarda plant originated from an open-pollination in September, 2013 of a proprietary selection of Monarda didyma identified as code number 13-45-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Monarda didyma, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Monarda plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled nursery environment in Cuijk, The Netherlands in August, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Monarda plant by cuttings in Cuijk, The Netherlands, since February, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Monarda plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.